harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Allen (ANB)
Allen is a''' '''bachelor in the upcoming 3DS release, ''Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning. '' He is a confident young hair stylist who specializes in women's hair. He is very engrossed in his job and he thinks very highly of his work. He is a bit cocky. Translated Dialog Greetings (morning) "Ugh, don't even bother saying 'good morning.' I am NOT a morning person. If you want to chat, wait 'til the afternoon. Afternoon." (morning 2) "...Oh, it's you, (name). I was up all night, don't talk to me so cheerfully. Huh? What was I doing? Why should I tell you? It wasn't anything important." (morning 3) "Oh, (name). You're--how should I put this... certainly cheerful this morning. Well. I guess I should try harder too." (afternoon?) "Hey. I'm in a good mood right now. I don't mind hanging out for a while." Heart Dialog (black heart) "Just because you're a farmer doesn't mean you can cut corners in your appearance, alright? You should always be stylish." (purple heart) "Collecting accessories is my hobby. Like, jewelry, clothes, hats... I make my own jewelry, too." (blue heart) "If you want to change your style, visit me at the shop. With my expertise, I'll transform you into a knockout." (yellow heart) "Sooner or later, you'll be completely dyed in all my colors*. Aren't you grateful? Huh? What about me? Hey, hey... there's no way I'm going to change, right? If you're so sure, I'd like to see you try." *This line is sort of strange and overly literal but I can't think of a more eloquent expression/equivalent at the moment. (pink heart) "My type of woman is one who is kind, honest, charming and dynamic. ...What? I'm talking about you. I'm praising you, so be glad." (red heart) How is it? Are you glad going out with me? Ha...? How about me? That thing, you should know even I don't tell you, right? I feel the same way with you. (1st week of dating) "Listen, what's yours is mine. And what's mine is mine. What... that's unfair? Sooner or later, that's the only way you'll want it to be, so prepare yourself." Heart Events (the heart events are too long to post all the Japanese text) (black heart event) "Hey, (name). What am I doing? Just taking a break, as you can see. More importantly, you're lucky to visit me at such a great time. I was just thinking I should go out for some tea. I mean, you're free. And I'm in a good mood. I'll take you out. C'mon, let's go. Hey, what are you doing? Hurry up." (at restaurant) "What's wrong? It's my treat. Go on, eat." (pick option "Thanks") "I invited you. It's nothing you should be thanking me for. Rule #1: it's incredibly uncool to make a girl pay for her meals on a date. It'd break my esthetic code. Am I a nice person? Damn straight I am. So eat." (...) "Thanks for the food. Right, I should get going. Time to say goodbye. Looks like you enjoyed yourself. If the mood strikes me, I'll invite you again. Look forward to it." Reverse Confession Hey, (name). Why do you want to see me? Such a good feeling (*i dunno how to put it into words*). Just right. There something I want to tell you. I see... Follow me, because it's difficult to say here. You are good (/nice?), tell me something. So, do you care for me? Recently, I've heard there are a lot of guys going out (associate) with you. Denying everything is also troublesome. Then, I thought let's try dating for real. How is it, (name). Be my woman. ...... (*sorry I can't figure out what it is*) Agree to date -> Good answer. Well, it is unlikely for you to reject someone like me ...From now on you are my woman, princess. Gallery Category:Land of Beginning NPCs Category:Land of Beginning Bachelors